Episode 794 (24th July 1968)
Plot Emily helps out at the Corner Shop. Hilda gossips about the Flemings. Elsie is sharp with the regulars in the Rovers. Hilda tries to force Stan to go to the cinema with her to see Planet of the Apes. Minnie is touched when Effie gives Bobby a present of a tin of sardines, making Ena jealous. Elsie drinks alone in the Rovers. Gordon, Lucille and Dickie talk about opting out but Audrey points out that hippies rely on dole money paid for by other people. Ena and Annie talk about Jack and Minnie being easily led. Annie keeps Jack busy behind the bar washing glasses. Ena is sharp-tongued with Hilda when she tries to get gossip out of her about the Flemings. Elsie finds Ray still at No.11 and tells him to leave but he refuses as he's paid a week's rent. She asks Len to get him out. He realises he's been trying it on and angrily tells her to wait for him in the Rovers. Gordon sings Love's Black And White for Lucille, the Flemings and Emily. Audrey worries that the neighbours are gossiping about her and Dickie. Annie tells Minnie that Effie is driving a wedge between her and Ena. Elsie waits nervously in the Rovers while Len goes into No.11 looking for Ray. The Ogdens call into No.3 on the way back from the cinema and Hilda tries to find evidence that the Flemings aren't married, annoying Dickie. Audrey wants to have a house-warming and Dickie realises that it would help serve another purpose. Ray calls into the Rovers for a couple of bottles to take home. He finds Len waiting for him when he gets there. Len tells him to leave. He hits Ray when he calls Elsie a middle-aged tart and they fight in her scullery. Elsie walks in on them and screams at them both to leave her alone. Cast Regular cast *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Effie Spicer - Anne Dyson *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Fairclough and Booth - Yard Notes *The song that Gordon Clegg sings, Love's Black And White, was one produced and recorded by Bill Kenwright outside of his activities on the programme as part of his long-standing attempt to establish a music career for himself alongside his acting. When the demo was played to the producers of the programme, they decided to write it into this episode. The single was released on 9th August 1968 but failed to chart. *This was the final episode of the programme to be transmitted by Rediffusion in the London area. Due to the 1968 ITV franchise changes, their licence to transmit was taken over by Thames Television who broadcast the next episode of Coronation Street in the capital on 31st July 1968. As part of the same changes, Granada Television lost the Northern England franchise for east of the Pennines to Yorkshire Television and this was therefore also the final episode broadcast by the makers of Coronation Street in that area, though west of the Pennines they were ungraded to a seven day-a-week service in recompense. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Elsie seeks vengeance *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,000,000 homes (12th place). This was the lowest-rated episode of the year. *Although scheduled, no episode was transmitted on 29th July due to a half-hour strike (starting at 7.30pm) by technicians at Granada Television. This was one of a series of incidents that occurred as part of the 1968 ITV Strike. Category:1968 episodes